Various mechanisms have been developed for locking tilt steering columns in adjusted position. Some have detents engageable with notches or teeth to lock the steering column in a number of separate discrete positions. Others have a worm gear/worm wheel arrangement for effecting fine adjustment.
The tilt-lock mechanism of this invention dispenses with detents, gears, worms and the like and provides an improved arrangement for locking the steering column in any desired position.
More specifically, the tilt device of this invention moves with the steering column. The tilt device preferably comprises two clamping rings, one of which can be rotated by a handle. When the handle is rotated in one direction, the clamping rings interact to lock the steering column in adjusted position. When the handle is rotated in the opposite direction, the clamping rings release the column and permit it to be tilted to a different position where it again can be locked by manipulation of the handle.
Preferably the locking rings have interengaging ramps or cams which engage and disengage depending upon the direction in which the handle is rotated.
Preferably also, a third ring is provided for releasably retaining the locking rings in the locked position. This third ring may have a retainer or retainers for engaging a lug or lugs on the rotatable clamping ring with an audible click.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for releasably locking a steering column in adjusted position having the above features.
It is a further object to provide a releasable locking device for a steering column which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is capable of being easily manufactured and assembled, is rugged and durable, and is well designed for the accomplishment of its intended function.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.